¿Qué odias?
by LadySlipknot
Summary: Siempre había crecido con la convicción de que el amor era para débiles, de que las princesas eran arpías en busca de una cartera llena de billetes, que los besos bajo la lluvia eran producto de las películas ñoñas muggles, y que él jamás encontraría su media naranja porque no perdería su valioso tiempo en busca de algo ficticio.


**HOLA, ¿Qué tal? **

**Bueno pues vengo con otro one-shot de esta apachurrable pareja (me encantan). **

**La verdad es que espero que aumenten los fics de esta gran pareja y lo mejor es ir haciendo aportaciones ¿no? Bueno yo espero que os animéis también. **

**Quería**** agradecer a Alitzel M.G y Mila Itherin por sus comentarios en el otro one-shot de esta pareja "Gracias a los torposoplos" han sido de gran ayuda, espero que si leéis este os guste igual o más. También agradecer a los que dieron a favorito o follow. **

**Bueno el fic es bastante meloso, creo, pero últimamente estoy algo ñoña así que espero que no engorden mucho con esta pastelada. **

**Se despide Ladyslipknot! **

* * *

** ¿Qué odias? **

Tenía un problema y lo sabía, estaba hasta el cuello y aún así cada tarde acudía allí para verla.

No supo cuando aquel gesto se convirtió en una manía que llevaba acabo cada tarde aunque el cielo aclamara tormenta. Se había vuelto un obseso de ella, de todo lo que la rodeaba con esa aura fantasiosa que se le antojaba envidiable.

Suspiró mientras desataba sus zapatos y caminó descalzo sobre el pasto húmedo, que a su contacto le obsequió con un endeble cosquilleo en la planta de sus pies, después se quedó a tres pasos de la luna.

Aquellos seres a los que ella alimentaba con devoción, incluso acariciaba con una especie de cariño, a él se le antojaban de los más repugnantes, pero se tragaba sus palabras y copiaba todo lo que hacía ella, por el puro capricho de que le sonriera a él.

Siempre había crecido con la convicción de que el amor era para débiles, de que las princesas eran arpías en busca de una cartera llena de billetes, que los besos bajo la lluvia eran producto de las películas ñoñas muggles, y que él jamás encontraría su media naranja porque no perdería su valioso tiempo en busca de algo ficticio, pero por arte de magia llego ella, para de un plumazo borrar todas sus creencias.

Estaba enamorado como un maldito idiota, no solo le gustaba, la quería para él, de pies a cabeza, hasta el más mínimo detalle, hasta la más grande virtud y el peor defecto, la quería enteramente toda.

Se había dado cuenta hace mucho, aun que se intentara convencer a si mismo que aquello era una amistad sana, que no había ningún sentimiento, sabía que parecía ser un filtro amoroso andante.

¿Qué tenía ella? se preguntó, y al instante de aquello sonrió irónico, como si hubiera sido estupido al preguntarse algo que estaba tan claro, porque Luna Lovegood lo tenía todo.

Era inteligente, divertida, gentil, caritativa, guapa… y tubo que parar cuando se dio cuenta de que los adjetivos se volverían interminables si seguía hablando de ella, porque tenía esa extraña personalidad que no cualquiera podía poseer, y eso la hacía un bicho raro, una especie en extinción y eso era el principal motivo que le había llevado a aquel sentimiento que le hacía ver todo un poco más bonito, algo más rosa.

_-Hace frío Theodore…_

Aquella voz tan suave y dulce, que siempre hablaba con lentitud y parsimonia, llegó hasta sus oídos sacándole de su letargo. Se deshizo de su jersey y se lo tendió a Luna que lo tomó agradecida.

_-Me gusta el color verde._

Dijo más para si que para él, pero Theodore no pudo evitar sonreír con algo de arrogancia ante aquel bello detalle que ella había tenido con su casa.

El cielo se vio opacado de repente por unas espesas nubes grises que sumieron aquel claro del bosque en una súbita oscuridad, ambos muchachos miraron hacía arriba pidiendo a gritos que no lloviera, pero las primeras gotas resbalaron por sus rostros, dando por concluido el encuentro.

Luna sintió una caricia en el dorso de su mano y sus orbes se fijaron en él, que le indico con un movimiento de cabeza que debían regresar, ella solo atinó a asentir cabizbaja.

Theodore la colocó los zapatos como siempre hacía, después la ayudó a enderezarse y tomaron camino hacía el castillo entre la lluvia.

_-¿Sabes? A mi me gusta la lluvia. _

Él rió.

_-A ti te gusta todo Luna, no odias nada._

Ella paró en seco, siendo azotada por el gran vendaval que comenzó a desatarse minutos atrás, siendo devorada por el agua que había conseguido calar todo su uniforme, junto el jersey de Theodore, y hacer que su pelo de aquel tono tan claro pareciera un poco más oscuro. Él se detuvo al no sentir su presencia a sus espaldas.

_-¿Luna? Vamos, te pondrás enferma. _

_- Mientes Theodore. _

Él se quedó dubitativo ante esas palabras que le sonaron tan tristes y vacías. Vio como las manos de la chica se aferraban a su falda estrujándola, enmarañando los bajos, como si tuviera miedo de algo. No podía ver sus ojos ya que estos miraban el suelo y le dejaban observar sus abundantes pestañas rubias que parpadeaban cada cierto tiempo para soltar las gotas de agua que se acoplaban en ellas. No lo entendía.

_-Si que odio cosas. _

Volvió a hablar Luna mientras tiritaba a causa del agua cero que se cernía sobre sus carnes.

_- Ya lo sé Luna, no fue mi intención…_

_- Pregúntame que odio Theodore, hazlo. _

El tono de su voz le alarmó, parecía que aquella vocecilla trémula y con una sinfonía soñadora se había quebrado, dando paso a una voz nasal que intentaba sonar algo más fuerte. Quiso disculparse por si su comentario anterior había causado aquel mal estar en ella, pero cuando su mano fue a rozar su rostro ella se apartó como si sintiera asco, él la miró atónito.

_-Pregúntamelo. _

Repitió como si apenas tuviera fuerzas para hablar. Si seguían bajo aquella lluvia otoñal ambos acabarían con hipotermia.

_-¿Qué odias? _

_- A ti_.-Él abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, pero ella siguió sin percatarse.- _a tu manía de mirarme entre las estanterías de la biblioteca, a tus saludos con simples sonrisas, a tu manera de tratarme como a una amiga, a tu manera de hablar con Daphne Greengrass y tu estúpida manía de venir a verme cada tarde a las cinco y no tener el valor de besarme. _

Después de decir todo aquello a la velocidad de un rayo y con el tono subido unos decibelios, Luna se llevó las manos a la boca como si estuviera asombrada de todo lo que acababa de confesar a Theodore Nott, él trataba de asimilar cada cosa mientras sentía la lluvia dejar mella en toda su anatomía.

Apartó sus manos con lentitud intentando no asustarla y se fue acercando hasta que sintió el aliento de ella golpearle en los labios, sonrió, estaba a cinco centímetros de pisar la luna.

La besó, intentando combatir la lluvia que se posaba arrebatándole aquellos labios que él merecía, suave, el roce era suave porque intentaba sentir cada reacción, cada movimiento que le hacía estremecerse ante el contacto una y otra vez.

La mordió saciando su curiosidad, escuchando un casi imperceptible gemido por parte de ella, que le alentó a seguir besándola un poco más, hasta que sintió como ella temblaba aún pegada contra su pecho.

_-Luna debemos volver. _

Ella simplemente asintió con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas mientras tomaba la mano de Theodore con fuerza. Él sonrió ante tal imagen, porque le pareció mucho mejor que le sonriera por un beso que por alimentar a aquella manada de horribles thestrals.


End file.
